Townsville or New York? That is the question!
by Abibit
Summary: Buttercup and Blossom get into it once again but this time Butters had enough and leaves home. A few years later, much to her dislike, shes back home where some think she belongs. Is it? or is her new home with the turtles back in NYC? read and find out! R&R -
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

"No! Dude he can't do that!" Buttercup screamed at the TV as if the people on the show could hear her. "He fumbled the ball!"

"Buttercup could you PLEASE keep it down. It's just a football game." Blossom asked annoyed from the kitchen.

"It's not just a football game Blossom. It's THE football game. Ohio vs. Michigan."

"And?" Blossom asked as she flew into the living room.

"AND?! Michigan's winning and they just let Ohio off with a fumbled ball!" Buttercup said annoyed at her sister's stupidity on football.

"Whatever. Anyway you've been watching what you want to watch for over an hour." Blossom said picking up the remote from the floor where it had landed sometime during the game without Buttercup noticing. "So now I get to watch what I want." she finished changing the channel to 10 news.

"What! No you can't!" Buttercup nearly screamed. "AAAAA I hate you!" she screamed lunging forward toward her sister and knocking her out of the air to slam on to the ground hard. They tossed and turned for several minutes until Blossom sat on top of Buttercups back pinning her down. "AAAAA"

"Professor said we're not allowed to fight Buttercup and we promised we wouldn't." Blossom said before getting lost in the news.

"Ha! I'd just beat you up anyways! Now change it back!"

"No. You've been watching that stupid game all day, so now I get to watch something educational, the news. Did you know the stock market's crashing?" Blossom said smiling at how smart she was.

"Yea well who cares about some stupid sock market anyways. I'd rather watch football all the time then hear stupid people talk about stupid socks all day."

"Stocks Buttercup not socks. See footballs a brain cell killer." Blossom said folding her arms to show that the conversation was done and that she was right.

"Grrrr."

"If you hate it here so much why don't you just leave?" Blossom said to into the TV to notice Buttercups hurt expression. Blossom floated over to the couch and sat down as Buttercup went to their room muttering about how she just might do that.

Later that day another argument started over dinner time.

"Buttercup could you pass the salt." Blossom asked nicely.

"Why can't you get it like you got the remote earlier?" Buttercup said angry that she had missed the end of the game.

"Buttercup apologize to your sister and give her the salt." Professor commanded.

"Why? She's got two legs; she can get up and get it. She made me miss the game today."

"Blossom?" Professor asked looking at said daughter.

"Yea but that's just because Buttercup had been watching TV all day and I wanted to watch the news."

"Buttercup?" Professor asked.

"I'd only been watching it since the game started! She didn't even ask to watch TV she just took the remote!"

"So! An hour is an hour and you know I like watching the news at 12 anyways. Why should I have to ask to watch it!" Blossom said trying to defined her case.

"Blossom taking things without asking isn't nice. Buttercup you should have known that your sister would of wanted to watch the news." the professor said.

"Yea? So? News comes on all the time. She could have watched it at 6 or something. That was a once in a life time game!"

"Football rots the brain Buttercup." Blossom said folding her arms while glaring at Buttercup.

"Grrr its does not!"

"Does too"

"Not!"

"Does too, just look how stupid it's made you." That was diffidently uncalled for. Buttercups eyes shot wide open with shock which then turned in to slant's of anger. She lunged for her sister who sat across the table from her knocking both of them and the chair to the floor before delivering a series of punches to Blossoms head. Most of them where blocked but she did manage to get a good hit to Blossoms right eye and gave her a bloody nose, not broken just lots of blood. Blossom threw Buttercup from on top of her and Buttercup landed softly in Professors arms.

"Buttercup Bed Now!" Professors voice rung loud and clear leaving no room to argue.

After being placed back on the ground she walked to her room slamming the door enough to make it echo loudly but not break.

She sat on her bed for a long time just staring at the floor. She didn't know what to do until the conversation that her and Blossom had earlier came to mind.

"If you hate it here so much why don't you just leave?" Blossoms voice said over and over again in her head mocking her. 'Fine then, if that's how she wants it maybe I will just leave.'

Standing up she retrieved the green suitcase from her closet and started packing her clothes away. She then went about getting all of her things such as her stuffed alligator animal and her piggy bank full of birthday money and allowance collected over the years. The last thing she got was a family photo that had been taken only a month ago. She took it out of the frame and put it on top of the clothes before zipping the bag and leaving through the window as silently as she could. She wasn't sure where she would go but she knew it had to be somewhere out of the country so she thought 'why not japan'.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please Read & Review!


	2. New York

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 2: New York**

I've lived in Japan for too long. I could tell by the way people looked at me. They were starting to put one and one together. Black hair with green streaks, green eyes, same skin tone and same shape as the Puffs in Townsville.

I smiled at the lady behind the desk. I was at the airport buying a ticket to go back to America. Since I was just a kid when I came to Japan I didn't lose my citizenship in America. If I stayed until tomorrow I had a strong filling I would but that wasn't until tomorrow and that would just be because I would turn 18.

"New York?" She asked telling the soonest flight into America.

"Sounds great."

Since being in japan I had gotten a job and raised myself. I went to a privet school and stayed in a foster home until I was 14 and graduated that same year. I had also let my hair grow out while living in japan. It was now up in a ponytail with the ends just reaching the bottom of my back, when down it would reach well past my waste. I had on my regular clothes of baggy blue jeans, a simple black shirt and a way to big green hoody. The lady gave me the ticket after I paid for it and told me it was straight ahead. It was easy to find and I was on the plain and asleep in no time.

It took forever to fly into America but we made it.

By the time I got to New York I had been in three different plains. Leaving Japan the first plan stopped in San Francisco, then I had to take a plain from there to Denver and then I final got on the plain to New Jersey which was right outside of New York.

The air smelled weird and it was crowed but I got around alright. I found an apartment near the park and got a job at a nearby pizza place all within a week of my arrival. Of course I found the apartment that day but the pizza place didn't start hiring until three days later.

- One Month Later-

A very loud and high buzz filled the air of the apartment waking everything in it except the one intended to wake up from it. It was an 18 year old girl with long coal black hair that reached her waste. She had deep emerald green eyes and a figure any woman would die for that she hid under baggy clothes to stop people from staring at her. Rolling over she grabbed the annoying alarm clock and tossed it to hit the wall on the other side of the room. A loud crashing noise replaced the buzz of the alarm before everything went silent. This didn't last long though because a half hour later someone was banging on the door to the apartment.

"Kameko! Get up! You'll be late for work!" a male voice screamed from the other side of the door. Kameko sat up while rubbing at her eyes. She hated to get up so early on Saturdays but she had to make as much money as she could for rent. She walked to the door and unlocked it letting the guy on the other side come in.

"Man Kame what happened? Party to hard? You look like a wreck." her guest said stating the obvious. He had short dyed blond hair that was naturally brown and eyes that where so dark they looked black.

"No Joey, I just had a weird dream last night is all." And she had. 'Stupid robbers and their stupid stupidity.' she grumbled in her head.

"Well now you've got to work so get dressed. One more sick day and you're fired." Joey said reminding her of what the boss had told her.

She dragged herself back into her room and changed into her work uniform pulling her hair up into a ponytail at the top of her head and jamming the cap for work on top.

"Ready when you are" She said before yawning. "O. Broke that alarm clock ya got me. Sorry." she said as they walked down the hall.

"Again!" He wasn't shocked just annoyed. This had been the sixth one this month.

"Well if they weren't so easy to break maybe I wouldn't have that problem."

When they got to work they clocked in just in time which was because of Kameko not waking up in time and then demanding for coffee.

"Good to see you're not late today Kameko."

"Yea yea."

She worked for a place called Jimmies even though the owners name was Harold. She never could figure out why someone named Harold would name their shop Jimmies.

- Kameko -

The day went slow and I spent both of my breaks sleeping in the crew room. I was so exhausted it took several times of Joey telling me to wake up before it sunk in. I was having a strange dream again. It was one where I had two sisters and a very weird dad who liked science too much for his own good. I'd had the dream last night too, but there was a monkey in it then and not now. I knew what it was, it was my subconscious telling me to go back, but I hadn't listened to it so far and I wasn't going to start any time soon. I was Kameko NOT Buttercup.

"Wa?" I asked shocking my head to clear my mind. It had to be close to closing time.

"We just got a call from a regular. Boss said after you deliver the pizza you can go home because it will be time to close down by then."

"O."

I stood up and walked over to the counter in the front to check the order. It was a pizza with everything on it except anchovies. The guy who ordered always gave the same name, Mikey, but never the same address. This time it was addressed all the way across town. Since Joey wasn't coming with me I had to take the junked pizza car instead. I grabbed the order on the way out the door along with the key to the only car the shop owned. It looked like it had come from the dump and ran much worse. It was so old that the paint had pulled off long before I even started working for the place leaving only a rusted outside. The inside was a little bit nicer though because if it wasn't nobody would drive it and every pizza that was too far to walk to deliver would be late.

By the time I got to the spot 'Mikey', if that was even his real name, was supposed to be, I was almost late, and he was nowhere in sight.

"DUDE!" I complained. I sighed before sitting on the floor to wait the rest of the 30 minutes promise, which I only had 5, out.

The minutes ticked slowly on my wristwatch.

Closing my eyes I figured I could get a nap in before 'Mikey' came for his pizza. Which he only had 3 minutes left to get before I claimed it mine. I was starving and even with all the extra junk of toppings the pizza looked great.

Hearing something move on my right I shot up with the pizza in hand to face where I had heard it but didn't see anything.

"Well well well" a voice whispered in my ear making me jump away in fright. It was diffidently a guy but he wasn't alone. There were at least seven of them and they all had the same outfit on, a black suit that went from head to toe with a red foot symbol on the left side of their chest. They were well known for beating up and getting beaten up all the time. There had been a long time when the group owned the city but that was a long time ago and not many people heard about them unless it was because another one was arrested for stilling. The foot normally got away with whatever they wanted. The only time the police ever got a foot behind bars was when they got help by another group that no one seems to know too much about. No one knew how big the group that stopped the foot was or is. No one even knows who they are or how they do it. Every now and then some nut case will say it's a man in a turtle suit. The foot who get caught don't tell much either and when they do say something its 'those nasty mutants' or something along those lines. I myself never saw them and really didn't care...until now.

"Pizza and a show. That's entertainment." The foot that had come from behind me said laughing with his friends; I figured he was probably the leader of the group.

"Back off, I'm warning you." I threatened but they just laughed even harder.

"Yea sure, I'm sooo scared of some little pizza delivery girl. Ooo I'm shaking in my boots." a foot said from the left of their 'leader'.

"Yea well you should be." I placed the pizza on the ground before standing in a fighting stance.

"O look the pretty little girlie knows how to fight." the leader taunted before rising a hand above his should and making a fist in the air. Six of the foot attacked at the same time surrounding me with no place to go while the leader just watched smiling.

"Don't kill her." he ordered.

They formed a circle around me some of them laughing some cracking their knuckles. I attacked the closest one in a blink of an eye knocking him under the chin with an uppercut that sent him flying a little further then intended. Silence filled the air as they realized just what they had gotten themselves into but it didn't last long because a foot came from behind and tried to deliver a punch to the back of my head. I ducked it easily before spinning to face my new attacker and delivering a solid side kick to his gut. He hugged his stomach, like I'd planed on happening as I slammed my elbow in to his back making him collapse to the ground unconscious.

Just as he hit the ground two more foot members attacked so I decided the best tactic in this situation was for me to charge them before they could double team on me.

I ran at human speed for the one on my left meeting him halfway.

"Hello" I said as my fist went back then "Goodbye" as my fist shot forward and slammed into his face. A loud crack of a broken nose filled the air before the blood came avalanching down his face by the gallons. He would be dead in no time. I didn't mean to, I just didn't have time to worry about it. I had one minute left and three foot to go.

Grabbing a trashcan lid close by I threw it, hard enough so he couldn't stop it but soft enough to just knock him out, at the other foot that had tried to double team me. It smacked him square in the chest making him fall backward smacking his head against the cold cement.

The last two ninjas, realizing what had just happened, ran for safety disappearing into the cold night air.

"Well?" I asked glaring down the leader of the now extinct group.

"I'll get you." He claimed in a threatening voice before throwing a gray pellet to the ground where it split open letting smoke fill the air around himself and me. He was gone before the smoke cleared.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	3. Mikey

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 3: Mikey**

Beep Beep Beep

It was the buzzer installed in the bag indicating that the pizza was not delivered on time.

'Of course it wasn't' I thought rolling my eyes. 'Mikey never showed up to get it.'

Something moved in the shadows and for a second I thought it might be the foot but when a man in a trench coat stepped out into the light I knew who it was.

"Mikey, you're late." I exclaimed with exhaustion.

He normally didn't say anything and never looked at the employee. His hat was too big for his head and his trench coat reached the floor. With all the secrecy it was a shock when he looked up smiling and said "Wow duddett." I probably should of screamed bloody murder or something some normal human girl would do but I didn't because inside I knew I had seen worse... HIM for instance. The pinkish clown dude was enough to make even batman or superman piss themselves while running into a corner screaming 'Stay away! Stay away!' in high girlie voices. The dude was a turtle for shits sake! But since I HAD seen worse I just answered with "You're late."

"Yea well the foot got pretty bad on the way here. Thought they were throwing a party or something with all of them headed this way." he said looking from left to right. "They aren't...right?"

"No they're not. 15.55 for the Pizza." I just wanted to go home and forget all about what had just happened.

"Right" he said digging into his coat pocket then handed me a 20 and 3 ones. "Keep the change."

"Mikey! What are you doing!" a voice said from inside his pocket, probably from a walkie-talkie. When he took a small device from his pocket that resembled the shell of a turtle and talked into it I knew that's exactly what it was.

"What?" he asked the other voice. "Get the change?"

"No dumb ass!" another voice said from the talkie. "Hide! The stupid pizza girl WASN'T supposed to see you." the voice sounded pissed as he whispered 'freckin dumb ass' which probably wasn't supposed to be heard but he had forgotten to let go of the talk button. 'Talk about stupid' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Well it's not like they're not going to follow her home. I thought why not get to know her now instead of wait till she's half dead." Mikey said probably forgetting that I could hear him.

"Mikey does have a point" yet ANOTHER voice said. How many of these guys had a walkie!

"Do as you think best Mikey but if ANYTHING goes wrong or Master Splinter is mad over this it's not my head." the first voice said.

"Yes Sir!" Mikey exclaimed a little to enthusiastically while saluting the walkie then looked up at me and asked. "What's your name?"

"Kameko." I answered. "Yours? Or is it really Mikey?"

"Yep it's really Mikey; well actually it's Michelangelo but I like Mikey better."

"O, so what were you and your friends talking about?" Made since that he wouldn't want to have to go by such a long name so I didn't question it.

"You and the foot, and they're my brothers." He said smiling.

"Why me and the foot?" 'Brothers! So, like, what they were all giant walking talking turtles?'

"Well since they were stupid enough to fight you I figure their stupid enough to follow you and try an ambush."

"O. So I take it I'm not to go home now?" What did they think I should do then? Stay out all night then go to work smelling bad AND sleepy? I'd rather face 50 foot at the same time then go to work in THAT condition.

"Well you could always come home with me and stay with me and my brothers." Mikey said as if reading my mind, which I was sure he couldn't do...right? 'Anyways' I thought 'I need a place to stay if I can't go home.' "Sounds good to me." I answered smiling. "Lead the way."

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	4. Camera's

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 4: Camera's**

Mikey walked down ally after ally with no end in sight. Since he never gave a home address I didn't know exactly where he did live, so when he stopped in front of a manhole, I wasn't too happy.

"We're not going down there are we?" I asked. I didn't feel like getting dirty and I had work tomorrow.

"Yep."

"But" I couldn't think of a good excuse other than work so I didn't continue with the argument.

"We DO have a shower."

"Shot gun on shower." I whispered climbing down the ladder. "No one's following us right?" it was so dark I doubted he could see much of anything.

"No. My brothers went on ahead of us to tell Splinter that you're coming."

"O?" I asked as I slowly rose off the floor so I wouldn't have to touch the ground below. He didn't seem to notice so I didn't fall back to the floor.

"Yea Splinters getting to old to have surprises." Mikey said laughing.

"Who is Splinter?" he sounded like a father figure.

"Well he's our teacher but he also raised us, so I guess he could be considered a dad." Mikey said staring off to a memory in his mind.

"Hmmm."

It seemed to take forever and the silence was starting to eat away at me.

"We're here!" Mikey said stopping suddenly making me bump into him and landing on my feet into the water. 'So much for not getting wet.'

A hidden door opened and I saw Mikey's home sweet home for the first time. (It's the same one as the one from the latest movie.) There was an old tan couch sitting in front of a TV with a brown recliner sitting a few feet away from the couch. A set of stairs led upstairs to a balcony of some type which was probably where the rooms where. The kitchen sat in view under the large balcony.

A rat sat in the recliner with what looked like a soaps show on the many TV's sets. He looked over at us from the chair and smiled. Three turtles came from upstairs and sat on the couch. The TV was turned off as Mikey guided me to sit on the floor in front of the couch and chair.

"Kameko this is Leo, Leonardo, Raph, or Raphael, then Donny, Don or Donatello and last but not least Master Splinter." Mikey said introducing me to each of his brothers and then finally Splinter.

Each of the turtles had a bandanna wrapped around their eyes.

Leo had blue while Donny had purple. Mikey had orange and Raph wore red.

I felt my eyes burn just looking at the color of Raph's bandanna forcing me to look to the floor to calm down. 'Stupid Blossom'

"Well since we've got introductions covered I think it's time for me to go to bed." Splinter said standing and heading for what I could only guess to be his room.

"Well Mikey, she's sleeping in your room tonight right?" Donny asked standing and stretching.

"What! Why mine?" Mikey complained standing as well.

"Well you WERE the one who brought her here." Leo said agreeing with Donny with the bedroom accommodations.

"Raph?" Mikey pleaded looking up to his last brother for help.

"Scary enough I agree with Leo on this one Mikey. It was your idea." Raph said holding up his hands in a 'no offense' jester.

"I could sleep out here." I offered not wanting to start trouble.

"No." Mikey said sighing with defeat. "You can take my room." I stood up and followed Mikey to said room. When we got there I almost passed out from how much of a mess it was.

"Wow Mikey." Raph said from behind us.

"What?!" Mikey asked offended.

"O nothing it just looks like you've straightened up some." Raph said on the verge of tears from wanting to laugh so hard.

Mikey's smile took over his whole face as he said "Wow, you noticed?"

The tears evaporated in a blink of an eye as he realized Mikey wasn't joking about the cleaning as he had been. "That's ... um good Mikey." he then turned to leave but placed a hand on my should while saying "I need a talk with her Mikey" from over his shoulder.

Once we were far enough to where Mikey couldn't hear us he whispered "So, seeing as Mikey 'cleans' his room so well I figured you could have my room an I take the couch. If ya want."

I sighed with relief. "Wouldn't even have to think about it." I whispered thanking whoever was watching over me. He smiled knowing what I meant and gestured for me to follow him back down the hall. His room was the last one in the hall with a door that was painted black with a blood red strike down the middle of it.

The inside of Raph's room wasn't just cleaner in the sense of nothing being out of place it smelled better too. The walls were a normal brick color along with the floor and ceiling. A bed with red covers sat in a corner and a dresser on the other side. A computer sat on a black computer desk in the corner across from the bed. A punching bag that looked like it had went through hell and back dangled in the middle of the room.

"Well?" he asked as he pulled the computer chair over to the edge of the bed. I sat down on the bed facing the chair still examining the room.

"Not what I would want, but nice" I said. The red was a little too much in my opinion but it suited him.

"Yea yea." He said waving the comment off.

"So what was Donny really planning on doing?" I asked. When he had left the room he hadn't acted like someone who had had a long day. He was more awake... aware and he looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Don's been trying to figure out the foots next move." Raph said shrugging as if it didn't matter. "He probably just wanted to check the sewer camera's to make sure you and Mikey hadn't been followed."

It took a minute for what Raph said to sink in but I soon jumped to my feet in fright. "Camera's?!" I nearly screamed but controlled myself just as the words came out.

"Yea, why? You're not really working for the foot are you?" he asked giving me an accusing look.

"No... No." I said sitting back down trying to seem normal. I hadn't thought that they would have cameras in the sewers. 'Way to go Dumb-cup.' I thought mentally kicking myself.

"Think we can watch TV?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yea, don't see why not."

We walked back down the hall and down the stairs toward the living room. I sat on the couch while Raph took the recliner. When he turned the TV on the news was showing.

"Most recently Mojo-Jojo has been arrested for robbery thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. What would we do without those two? Also they wish to inform that the search for the third puff has come to an end due to lack of information. However they say if anyone knows anything that the information would be great."

"Stupid Puffs" Raph muttered changing the channel. "You'd think they would have given up a long time ago. If someone wants to disappear their goin to go out of state." he said a little louder.

"Leo!" Donny screamed as he ran into the living room locating said brother. "Raph where's Leo he's got to see this!"

"Not sure and don't care. Didn't he say he was headed for bed?" Raph stated only giving his brother a glance before going back to the TV. "What's so important that Leo needs to see it anyways?" He added.

"Well nothing really. Or I think it's nothing. I can't be sure." Don rambled thinking of the thing he was trying to find Leo to tell about.

"Cameras?" Raph asked looking up. Don only nodded so Raph stood up and followed his brother to the camera room. Once they were out of the room I became invisible and followed behind them stopping at the door. The room was set up like a lab. Shelves lined the walls filled with books and jars of different shapes and sizes.

Donny sat at the computer and clicked the rewind button. The image on the screen was that of the sewers. As it went on two people came into view walking to the lairs door. Right before Mikey stopped to open the door Donny paused it.

"Notice anything strange about our guest?" Donny asked pointing to me on the screen.

"No not really." Raph answered truthfully so Donny zoomed in on the image of me, or more specifically, my feet and the floor.

"Now?"

"Yea I think." Raph whispered. "Is there supposed to be an image of her feet right blow her feet in the water. I thought it's supposed to be an image but that looks like she's above the water."

"Exactly." Donny said zooming back out. "But Mikey's isn't like that." He said while zooming in on Mikey's feet and then back out.

"So?"

"Exactly. I'm not sure what that could mean. There's this two." he said pressing play. The me on the screen floated forward as Mikey chose that moment to stop. Smacking into him I lost my balance and hit the floor with a small splash. "See." Donny said pausing it again. "She shouldn't have caused a splash like that. Or more or less she should have already been splashing the water, but she hadn't been so when Mikey stopped and she hit the water she made the splash. Mikey must have been so out of it though that he didn't notice it at that time."

"So...what, she was floating above the water?" Raph asked probably rolling his eyes with disbelief.

"Yea, that's exactly what I'm trying to say Raph." Donny said nodding his head. He flipped the camera from that of the sewers to one in the living room. It reviled that Donny had decided to check up on me when he said "Where'd she go?"

"Not sure. Can you rewind and check?" Raph asked.

"Good idea." he said doing the same with this new video that he had done with the last. He rewound the clip all the way to the point right before they left the room then pressed play. There I was once again on the screen. The me on the computer looked up as they left and just stared waiting for them to leave. Then I stood and walked to the edge of the hall glancing down it to see that no one was coming before I disappeared entirely. 'I must be the stupidest chick in the world' I screamed mentally.

"Wait...what?" Donny asked rewinding the video again and again just to make sure he hadn't been seeing things. He then looked up and glanced around the room as if expecting to see me now that he understood.

I smacked myself on the forehead and headed back to Raph's room to sleep. With two mess ups under my belt in one day, I was pooped. Phasing back to visible I pulled the covers back and slipped in under the red covers for what I could only hope to be a good night's sleep before question time tomorrow.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	5. Chemical X

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 5: Chemical X**

When I woke up I couldn't remember how I had gotten there. Was I adopted into a new family again? "No...O! I'm with a bunch of weird turtles." laughing at how easily I had forgotten. "Kameko?" Raph asked from the outside of his bedroom door.

"Yea?" I asked sitting up.

"You up?" What kind of question was that?

"No Raph, I sleep talk." I said sarcastically.

"Well actually you do. This is the third time I've had to check up on you. The first two times you didn't answer so ya guess you are up." Raph stated.

"What! I do not sleep talk!"

"Nope I'm pretty sure you do. Said something bout 'stupid questions' when you wake up a few times through the night."

I nearly flew at the door as I swung it open and pulled him inside. "Anything else?" I demeaned as he landed on the bed with wide eyes. I realized what I had done and my eyes mimicked his. "Sorry" I whispered looking at the ground.

"No prob kid. No just stuff about how gay the color red was." Raph said calming down enough to almost laugh.

I smiled weakly and stood up. "So what's the plain for today?" I asked walking toward the door.

"Nothing that I know of but Donny wanted to do some testing. You care?" He asked following me out the door.

"No not at all. Why? What kind of tests did he have in mind?" I followed Raph to Donny's lab pretending to not know the way.

"Just a blood test. He didn't go into much detail just said that as soon as you wake up to drag ya down to the lab." Raph answered truthfully. He knocked on the door when we got there and Donny answered with "Come in"

The lab seemed even larger on the inside then it had yesterday from just looking in. I noticed a chart with all the elements hanging on the wall next to the computer that I hadn't seen yesterday.

"Herd ya need some blood?" I asked watching as Don typed some scientific junk on the computer

"Yea, that is if you don't mind." He answered turning in his chair then pointed to a chair for me to sit. He took out a new butterfly needle an alcohol swab and an elastic rubber band. He found a good vain and tied the elastic band around my arm.

"Ready?" he asked probably more to himself then me but I nodded anyways. "3...2..." the needle didn't go in like he had probably intended. Instead it snapped in two with the side he wasn't holding falling to the floor. 'Oops forgot bout that.' I nearly laughed with relief in my head but pretended to be just as shocked as they were on the outside.

"Well... that's not supposed to happen..." Donny whispered looking at the broken needle. Raph was laughing hysterically but I could tell he was just as shocked as Donny.

"Oops." I whispered innocently.

"No no not your fault. Probably just a bad needle or something." Donny assured turning back to his desk to get another needle. 'Not the needle' I thought but instead of telling him this I complained. "I'm hungry." No way was I gonna let him try that again right away.

"Raph can you go get her some breakfast?" Donny asked stopping his search for a needle to look up at his brother.

"What?!" Raph asked annoyed. "Fine whatever." he surged his shoulders before heading for the door.

"Wait! I want to come along!" I said shooting up out of my seat to stand by Raph. "Donny?" I asked glancing at him to see if it was alright with him.

"Don't see why not. Just make sure to come back." He answered smiling before going back to look for a new needle. "Guess I'll have to tell April to bring some down." He whispered then looked back up at me. "Want April to bring down an extra pair of clothes?"

"Why would she have to do that?" I asked looking confused. "How long am I staying here for?"

"Not long but I wouldn't recommend going back to your house while they could be looking for you." he answered picking up a phone and dialing what I could only guess to be April's.

"Sure, if she can." I said over my shoulder as Raph headed for the kitchen and I followed after him.

"What do you want?" Raph asked as we got to the kitchen.

"Cereal's fine by me." I said sitting at the table while Raph got two bowls milk and Coco Puffs. A pitcher of a younger version of myself was on the side of the milk carton and I had to turn it away so I couldn't see it before I could poor the milk.

After breakfast I walked into the living room to find a bag with bathroom supplies and clothes. After taking a shower and changing in to a basic mint green shirt and a black pair of pants that said 'Personal Identity' I walked back into the living room to find that Mikey was the only one there, and he was watching Saturday morning cartoons. The commercials came on and a pizza add for Jimmies Pizza Place filled the screen. It wasn't until it went off that I remembered the fact that I had to work.

I shot up with a gasp of horror.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked looking just as shocked but confused.

"I'm late for work!" I yelled wanting to cry.

"So? Go in late." Mikey said shrugging his shoulders as if the simple answer could solve the problem. And it probably could of if my boss wasn't a jerk who said I couldn't be late anymore.

"O how I wish it was that simple."

He glanced over to where I stood with a raised eye ridge. "Why ain't it?"

"'One more sick day and you're fired.'" I mimicked the boss while shaking my finger in the air as if telling someone off.

"Harsh duddett. So, like what? No job?" Mikey said asking the obvious.

"Yea. And no job means no money which also means no way to pay the rent."

"So..." Mikey started then smiled before saying. "Why not stay here?"

"O, you'd like that wouldn't you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well ya, kind of boring lookin at Raph's face all the time."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why he would look at Raph's face all the time, but Don came in smiling and carrying a needle before I could even start to say the words.

"Cause if ya don't see the face he makes after the prank, then the prank, no matter how priceless, is pointless in the end." Mikey said answering my unspoken question while raising a finger in the air. Raph, who was walking past Mikey at that given moment, smacked his brother across the back of the head. Mikey's eyes shot wide with shock because he hadn't known his brother had been so close.

Don cleared his throat to make sure everyone was listening before saying "Blood sample?"

"It's not going to work." I said rolling my eyes but sat back down on the couch and held my left arm over the couches side.

"And why not?" Don asked getting everything set up. "The last needle was just messed up. We're lucky it didn't go in or we'd be fishing for the other half forever."

"No we wouldn't because it had nothing to do with the needle."

"Yea, sure anyways." He said tying the elastic band around my arm. "Mikey change the channel to 10 News their supposed to have an interview with Professor Utonium, and I really don't want to miss it this time." he said glaring at Mike accusingly before turning back to my arm and swabbing it clean. He then took the needle out of the packaged and took a deep breath before uncaping it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yea, but it's not going to work." I wasn't trying to sound like a know it all, I just knew it wouldn't, simple as that.

"Sure sure." He said then "3...2..." He placed the edge of the needle to my skin where a vein lay just underneath. When he applied the pressure that would have made the needle go in to any normal person's skin, nothing happened. I could tell when he applied more pressure but didn't feel it.

"It's not going to work." I said rolling my eyes at how stubborn the turtle was.

"And why not." he said through clenched teeth.

"Just cause, it won't. Never had a shot in my life." I said smiling proudly.

He glanced up at me unbelievingly before sighing in defeat and stood up to throw the needle away before the news interview he wanted to watch could come on.

- News -

"We're here today with Professor Utonium and his two darling girls." A news woman with blond hair pulled into a bun and blue eyes was saying. It took me a minute to recognize her at first but gasped with shock as I did. She was the woman who had said 'They are little freaks aren't they' the day after my sisters and I had played tag. I probably didn't know it was her at first though from the use of words since she had called my sisters and I FREAKS on that day and was now calling them DARLING, big difference. 'Things change when you save their lives though' I though with a sigh.

She smiled at the Professor before continuing with "Thank you Professor for being able to join us today."

"No, not at all. Actually I wanted to show off a new project I've just finished." He said smiling at his two girls. It wasn't the smile I had remembered because it didn't reach from ear to ear but it worked for the other two because they smiled back. Bubbles hair was still as blond as ever but had blue streaks through it and she still wore it in pigtails but it was just as long as mine was. I'd figured out while in japan that the streaks where more than likely a side effect from the chemical x because no amount of hair die seemed to make it fade out in the lest. She had two small light blue silk bows, one on either side, and wore faded blue jeans and a basic blue shirt that had a black line across the chest. She stood in the middle of Professor and Blossom with her hands behind her back, Blossom coping. Blossom's hair was as long as it ever had been even the color was the same. You couldn't see the streaks through her hair because it was practically the same color but I'd bet anyone a million that she had them too. She also wore blue jeans but they were darker and had a red line running down the outsides of each leg. She had a long sleeve red shirt on with black lines on the outside of the sleeves and one that ran across her chest like Bubbles.

"Really?" The news lady said a bit surprised.

"Yes." The Professor said looking at his girls with a smile. They pulled their hands from behind their back to show that both of them held a device that looked a lot like a Gameboy. Bubbles was holding a blue one while Blossom had a red one.

"Ummm, what are they?" She asked probably thinking along the same line as me with the Gameboy thing.

"It's the X Finder." The professor said smiling. "It finds any chemical x no matter how small. However it can only reach to the end of the city limits when standing in the middle of Townsville."

"It can find Mojo-Jojo really well." Bubbles said smiling at the news lady. She smiled back but with less enthusiasm then Bubbles had.

"Well that's all the time we have for today. Thank you again Professor for you time. Back to you Jim."

"Thank you Dian." the news man named Jim said smiling.

Glancing over at Donny I saw the shocked look on his face.

"That was short." Mikey said with a smile that threatened to split his face in two as he changed the channel back to cartoons.

"That's it? No big discovery? Not even a 'We found Buttercup' or even 'We've started the search back up thanks to an unknown source.'!"

"Breath Don. No big deal really. Plus if you read between the lines on what Professor said then you'll understand that they HAVE started the search back up." I said. It was so obvious I was shocked Don, of all the turtles, didn't get it.

"Yea, I head, but so what. I don't see how 'reading between what Professor said' can help understand 'X Finder'. What IS an X Finder?" Don asked still not getting it. One probably had to know Mojo's background before they could understand how he linked with the X Finder and myself.

"Chemical X floes just as strongly in Jojo's blood as it does for the Puffs." I started figuring he should probably know that. "He feels pain but unless you stick him in his 'Achilles Hill', his brain, you probably couldn't get a needle any farther down his skin then you could mine." I finished hopping that made sense.

"So, what you're saying is that that X thing can locate the Chemical X in Mojo?" Mikey asked catching on.

"Yea, Mikey, and if Mojo's got X in him and it can find Mojo, then it can find anyone with x floating throw them." I said glad that someone finally understood.

"Wait" Don said breaking out of his thoughts. "You said that someone 'couldn't get a needle any farther down his skin then you could mine.' Are you saying Chemical X flows throw you as well?"

'Great! Now he reads between the lines! Grrr stupid Donatello.' sighing in defeat I closed my eyes and messaged my temples thinking of something to use as an answer. "It's complicated."

"We've got time." Leo said sitting in the recliner. He must have come in during the interview and I didn't notice.

"When I was younger my dad got into chemicals and lab work. He had this lab down in the basement, and since he never said I couldn't go down to check it out, I did just that. Well it turns out that he had unstable chemicals down there, Chemical X being one of them. I was to nosy for my own good and well now I've got Chemical X in me. Happy?"

"Wait so your dad was a chemist, you checked out the lab, and now you've got X in you?" Mikey asked summing it all up.

"Yea pretty much." I said shrugging.

"So, you're like, a Powerpuff too?" Mikey asked a grin starting to take over his face.

"NO!" I said a little too loud. "Sorry, but no... I'm not." I whispered.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	6. Field Trip!

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 6: Field Trip!**

I hung out with Raph the rest of the day. He didn't do or say much of anything and seemed to lock himself in the dojo. When it came time for bed he willing gave up his room for the couch, which was where I was now. In Raph's red room losing my mind. Did he have to wear red, I mean really?! Out of all the turtles, I had to like the red one when I hate the color red. He was tough and slightly mean but also nice and a good friend, so why red?! Sighing I decided the best thing to do was think about something else. "X Finder" I whispered. It didn't even sound right. Something about it just didn't click as something the professor would do. Bubbles would have at least got her way on naming it and the 'X Finder' just didn't suit her sense of taste. Blossom coming up with a name like that I could see but not Bubbles.

I felt my eye lids start to get heavier and heavier and the room grew darker but the images of my sisters didn't go away. Instead they became clearer and brighter but they also got younger.

- Dream -

I stood on the table staring at the man who had just created my sisters an I. We knew what had happened. We understood what we we're and what we could do. Glancing over to my sisters I could see the same excitement shining in their eyes that I felt flowing throw me. The man who had created us edged closer and closer. He seemed scared... maybe surprised. When he got close enough my red haired sister said. "Hi!" a bit too eagerly making him scream with shock and jump back a little. What'd he expect? Us to be stupid or something.

"What's your name?" my red haired sister asked.

"My name?" he asked. 'Yes your name! Ya know the thing we can call you by' I thought sarcastically but kept the smile up. 'What a genius.'

"Professor!" he finally got out then added. "Utonium"

"Hello Professor it's very nice to meet you." we said together.

"It's nice to meet you too... umm what are your names?" he asked looking at us confused. 'We don't have one.' I thought but it was the red head that said "Well you made us so shouldn't you also name us."

"Um... ok, ha this is so cool." he said probably thinking out load. "Well now let's see, because of your directness and opening right up to me I think I'll call you Blossom." he said starting with the red head. My sister with blond hair laughed at the name and Professor smiled saying "Well aren't you all cute an bubbly. That's it! You'll be my little Bubbles." Bubbles jumped up and down with excitement while he turned to face all three of us. "So let's see now, we've got Blossom." he glanced at Blossom. "Bubbles" she was still jumping with excitement until he turned to face me. "And... Buttercup because... It also starts with a B." I could see the frown on both of my sisters faces but I didn't hold back I was pissed 'WHAT! No way! What happened run out of creativity? Grrr what a rip off.' I grumbled in my head. While I was complaining in my head bout the stupid name picking Professor had concluded that he needed to get 'gifts' because it was our 'birthday' whatever that meant. He ran up the stairs saying how he'd be able to be a good parent and teach us right from wrong an all that stuff.

"He seems nice." Blossom said floating to the floor.

"Yea yea whatever." I grumbled folding my arms and sitting in an Indian style on the table.

"Awww what's wrong Buttercup." Bubbles asked sitting beside me. "Nothing." I sighed.

"She's just upset that all her name is just another B." Blossom said like a know it all.

I glared at her but I didn't get a chance to say anything because Professor came in the room with boxes wrapped with paper. 'Man how can he see?' I wondered but my question was answered with a 'he can't' when he tripped on the stairs.

I shot to the air with Bubbles right behind me.

- End -

I shot up in bed panting. Looking around I noticed I wasn't in the lab because I wasn't a little kid anymore. It had only been a dream.

"Man that must have been some real dream." I glanced over to see Raph sitting on a computer chair the wrong way while facing me. I tried to smile but I couldn't. "Need to talk?" he asked rolling a little closer in the chair to the bed. I shook my head and he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways Don's exclaimed that there 'must be some way to get a sample of your blood' so he's planning a 'field trip' to Townsville. Sent me up here to get ya so we could go." he said using his fingers to indicate what Donny had said.

I laughed and asked "Field Trip?"

"Yea doesn't seem like something Don would come up with but he did." Raph stood up from his chair and headed for the door. "Better hurry. It's a three day trip and we're leaving ASAP."

"Three day trip where?" I asked not getting the first part. No wait, change that I didn't understand ANY of it.

"Don wants to take a trip to Townsville, but doesn't want to go alone so he's made it a mandatory family field trip. No actually Leo made it mandatory not Don. Either way we're being forced to go. Not so bad for Mikey, always did want to see the Powerpuffs in person. Anyway get ready and be downstairs in 10... Well now 5." he said closing the door behind him.

We we're in the turtle van and ready to go an hour later but since Don had gotten everyone up so early the sun was just now visible. I now sat in the back trying to figure out how the seating arrangements must have been made. Don was driving, that made since seeing as he was the one who planned this whole thing. Then Leo sat shot-gun, again understandable... sort of. Splinter had the middle row to himself, probably to be able to relax and then finally me Raph and Mikey got squashed in the back. Since there was an empty seat with Splinter I couldn't figure out why no one would be allowed to use it for the time being, BUT NO! I had to be squashed between two giant mutant turtles, Mikey on my right and Raph on my left. It would have been alright if I had a little breathing room but I didn't.

"Mikey! Your elbow's in my gut! MOVE IT!" I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "Before I move it myself." I whispered dangerously close to frying the arm clean off his should.

"Ok ok! Gees you're just like having another Raph round. No wonder you took his room." Mikey said rolling his eyes. Probably thought I couldn't see him does it because it was dark but I fixed him of that with "Roll those damn eyes one more time Mikey and I'll rip them out very slowly, put them on the ground and kick them. Then we'll see just how far they can roll on their own." I felt Mikey trying to scoot as far away from me as possible an then some, but since we we're already so squashed in he didn't get far. An arm hung loosely over my shoulders then and if it wasn't for Raph whispering "Chillax Kame" from what seemed like right above my head then I probably would have torn the appendage off. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and thought 'happy thoughts', or tried to anyways.

"Children if you don't stop bickering back there then I'm going to turn this vehicle around and go home." Donny chided as if we wanted to go on this stupid trip.

"Good. Didn't want to go anyway." I stated. "To early to get up anyways."

"You could always take a nap." Mikey said patting his shoulder for a headrest.

"Yea, you wish." I said rolling my eyes.

All went silent...for half an hour.

"MICHELANGELO REMOVE YOUR ARM FROM MY STUMACH...please!"

"What! I'm sorry. There's not enough room back here for all three of us." Mikey said trying to make room from no room at all.

"So what, like now your calling me fat?!" I knew he wasn't but I wanted to push buttons and he was the closest one...who wouldn't fight back.

"No! I'm not, sorry sorry. Just don't rip off the arm duddett." Mikey said still trying to make room.

"Chick you're going to get us all in trouble if you don't stop tormenting Mikey." Raph mumbled sounding half asleep. The arm around my shoulder slid down to wrap around my waist as said turtle pulled me into his lap.

"More room!" Mikey said with extreme happiness. I pretended to try and pull away for a good minute before sighing with defeat. I fell into a dreamless sleep within seconds.

The rest of the ride followed about the same pattern only changing slightly with the time of day. "Mikey your elbow." was a common one among the many. It didn't help me knowing that every minute... second, that went by I was just a little more closer to Townsville then I had ever wanted to be. If it was my way I wouldn't have came back to America, but I didn't want to lose my citizenship, so I had to come back.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	7. Busted Puff Finder

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 7: Busted Puff Finder?**

- Professor's View -

It had started off as any normal day. I was doing research on a brand new germ that had just been discovered but wasn't yet known by the public. It still needed a little more research done on it. Bubbles had said over and over again that it should be called the 'Butterbug' since the infinitesimal germ resembled that of a butterfly, but I wasn't the one who would be allowed to name it; I was just the one in charge of research.

A loud annoying beeping noise filled the peacefully quiet air and I was pulled from my research to check out what it might be. It sounded like the X Finder but I wasn't sure. It always went off but never so loudly. I couldn't figure out why it was so loud though. Of course it would go off because of Bubbles, Blossom and Mojo but it was made with four different frequencies and since it was always on the third I turned the volume down so that I could only hear it when it hit the fourth one. So why could I hear it? Was it Mojo bringing the boys back? ... 'No, haha he hated those menacing boys as much as everyone else did.' I thought laughing.

I decided to just forget about the X Finder for now. 'Rotten Mojo can't make anything that doesn't break eventually.' I thought frowning at the green Gameboy like device. I went back to my work with a bigger whole in my heart from looking at the busted Finder and a little less hope of finding my run away girl then before I had stopped working.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	8. Jojo's First

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 8: Jojo's First**

We pulled over in the parking lot of Kings Inn and got three rooms. We had decided a while ago who would share a room with whom. Raph and I buddied up while Leo partnered up with Donny leaving Mikey with Splinter who really didn't care who he had to share with so long as he got his sleep at night and not while we were all split up hanging out in Townsville. We we're lucky to get three rooms that connected with each other.

"So now we split up and do our own thing right?" I asked not really wanting to do what Donny had planned for himself.

"Yea but I figure we should hang out in at least groups of two." Donny said.

"Mikey" I asked turning toward him. "Wanna hang out with me an Raph or listen to some boring scientist talk all day bout a stupid gadget that probably doesn't even work?" I asked knowing exactly what he'd pick.

"You two of course." Mikey said.

"Guess that leaves just me an Leo to hang out with the coolest Professor ever." Don said shrugging his shoulders but laughed at the same time.

The three of us, Mikey, Raph an I, left the hotel at noon, and since we walked because it was so nice out, didn't get into town until one.

"First stop?" I asked looking at the two of them asking where they wanted to go. Why would I care to go anywhere? I had lived here for eight years of my life.

"Zoo?" Mikey asked.

"Why would we want to go to the zoo?" I asked glancing in said direction. It was then that I noticed him. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion while thinking 'What are you up to Jojo.'

"Fine" I huffed out not wanting to make a scene. I kept an eye on Jojo no matter what.

"Then where do you want to go first?" Mikey asked me but I wasn't listening.

"Follow me" I whispered. Since I could magnify things with my eyes I didn't dare get to close to the mean little monkey. We followed him to the primate section of the zoo. 'He wouldn't!' I thought with shock. The monkey would either be bored and stupid or out of options. He didn't look like he had aged much 'must be a monkey thing' I thought. "Follow me and pretend like you don't know what's going on." I whispered to the other two.

"We don't know what's going on." Raph muttered irritated.

"Good." I noticed a bathroom right across from where we were that cut right through Jojo's path, so naturally I took it. Before heading off though I double checked that nothing I had on would give me away. A black shirt, blue jeans and white and black skateboard shoes. I had taken a shower and left my hair down from its normal ponytail fashion as well. It was discovered when I was younger that each of us Puffs had a perfect circle on our right earlobe where, if we could get them, an earring would have gone. Don had noted this a while ago and I had to lie saying it was probably just a side effect from the x.

I casually strolled in the direction of the bathrooms and Jojo's path. He was as tall as I was which was kind of scary.

We met half because I pretended to drop something. I didn't bend down or anything I just looked around from where I stood.

"Excuse you for you are the one in my way. If I was the one in your way then I would say me but it is you who is in my way therefor I say you. For it is you who I wish to..."

"Just shut up already!" Raph said cutting Jojo off, getting very pissed very quickly at said monkey.

Taking a closer look he gasped. "Wow." He whispered.

"Yes yes talking turtles." I said rolling my eyes. "Why are you in the primate part of the zoo? Weren't you banded from this section a LONG time ago?"

"Yes but I don't see how you can stop I, Mojo..."

"Yea yea Jojo from going where I Mojo-Jojo wish. Anyway before you go all speechy on us how bout ya just get out." I said cutting the monkey off from what could be an even longer so called speech.

"How rude!" he exclaimed shocked yet mad at the same time.

"Awww did someone piss the little monkey man off?" Raph asked each word dripping with sarcastic sympathy.

"Raph you shouldn't torment monkey's" I said laughing while pulling hair behind my right ear without thinking about it. Jojo gasped then and I realized what I had just done. The alarms rang loud and clear in my head as I clasped a hand around Jojo's mouth and dragged him to a corner kicking.

"Not a word Jojo" I threatened. He stuck out his hands in a sign of surrender.

"No." Jojo said shocked looking me over once... twice... three times before he could be absolutely sure I wasn't a mirage. Saying I was shocked when he smiled with happiness then HUGGED me would have been an understatement.

"Wow Jo's it hasn't been that long." I said trying to push him off nicely.

He laughed before saying "Same old stubborn girl."

"Yea well the old part might be right but I'm not that cold." I said folding my arms while glaring at the ground.

"Ok what?" Mikey asked talking for the first time.

"Later Mikey...later." I muttered.

"Please Bud's just come visit."

"No time." I said looking away. "Ha good one Kame's." Mikey said. "What so we had something planned after stocking Mr. Monkey?"

"We were NOT stocking Jojo I just wanted to make sure he didn't start trouble." I said looking anywhere but at our little group.

"When ya want us?" Raph asked ignoring me.

"Anytime. Now's fine if you've got time." Jojo said looking extremely board.

"Sounds great!" Mikey said nudging me with his elbow.

"Alright alright, we'll go." I said.

We left the zoo and headed for his lab.

"Wow! It's just like on the news!" Mikey said a little too enthusiastically which didn't improve when we entered said lab. "DUDE!"

"No I am a monkey." Jojo said.

"So how does Kame know you?" Raph asked getting straight to the point.

"You never told them?" Jojo asked looking at me.

"Ha! Yea right one of their brothers is a scientist NO THANKS. Dons a major fan of dads so no way would I tell HIM that."

"Were you planning on telling them?" Jojo asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well...um no not till the whole Buttercup thing cooled down. THEN maybe. By the way were you the turd who made that rotten X Finder?" I asked giving a suspicious look right back at him.

"Weeellll...ok yes! But only because I was 'forced' into making it by your sisters."

"Back to the point." Raph said before adding. "How do you know Kameko?"

"Kameko?" Jojo asked ignoring Raph's question.

"Japan" I answered simply.

"Wow, really."

"THE QUESTION MONKEY." Raph nearly blew up getting ticked off at being ignored.

"Sit down Raph an I'll tell you." I said giving in. He did sit but on the ground, not wanting to bother looking for a spot and wasting time. "You two have to promise not to hate me for not telling you this sooner. You just happened to come in after I got used to this new life so it's not exactly my fault for keeping a ten year old secret going. It's not that I didn't want to tell you I just didn't know how to tell it." I said breaking from what I was about to say to get everything organized in my head. "I left Townsville when I was seven, but seeing as my birthday was only a few days away I like to say I left when I was eight. I'm not sure why I decided to go to Japan of all places but I did and graduated under the name Kameko at the age of 14. I think my brain developed faster than the rest of my pears being who I was and somehow I got through school nearly top of class. Since I didn't want to lose my citizenship to America I decided to move back here a few days before my 18th birthday and was living very happily until the night you guys found me." the night flashed through my mind and I laughed at how I'd almost gotten caught then.

"And all this is important why?" Raph asked.

"Dude! Buttercup came up missing a few days before her birthday 10 years ago. She'd be 18 now if anyone knew where she was." Mikey said pointing out the obvious.

"And" Raph said rolling his eyes.

"Well if ya put all the signs together it's kind of obvious what she's saying." Mikey stated.

"Which is...?" Raph said still not getting it. 'Probably too lazy to even try.' I thought.

"Green, red, and blue strips in hair. Green, pink, and blue eyes. Black, red, and blond hair." Mikey said tacking off all the things that made all the Puffs alike on his left hand. It was a good thing he only named off the three cause he only had three fingers.

"Yea so what's that got to do with Kame's Mikey.

"Easy dude. She's a Puff."

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	9. The Lab

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 9: The Lab**

"A puff? Like as in the Powerpuff girls?" Raph asked still looking confused.

"Ummm, yea, dude have you heard of any other puff girls?" Mikey asked rolling his eyes. He likes to do that a lot, hu?

"Okay, so now that that's established, you two need to swear you won't say a word to anyone till I've made up my mind." I say glaring at each one who both makes little x's over their hearts. "Good."

"They will find you Bud." Jojo says quietly from his spot by the table where he sat as soon as we'd gotten here. I sat across from him with Raph sitting on the floor in front of me an Mikey exploring Jojo's home. "If the girls and your dad have any say in it, you'll be home before the weeks up." Jojo had a point, which is why I hadn't gone with Don and Leo.

"Yea, I know." I whispered as silence fell over the small group. Just as the silence was becoming nearly unbearable, Raph's turtle communicator started to ring. Raph flipped it open, but since he was facing toward me, I couldn't see who it was.

"Yea Don?" Raph asked answering my questioning look.

"Where are you guys?" Donny asked sounding a little too excited. Raph looked up at me for the answer but for some reason I couldn't think.

"At a friend's house." Mikey said who also had his walkie out.

"A friends?" Donny asked sounding confused.

"Yea, we met him at the zoo. We started talking about the puffs and he sort of joined in on our conversation." Mikey said not completely lying.

"Well, okay. Be good Mikey. Hey is Kameko nearby?" Don asked changing the subject, or perhaps just bringing it back to the original one he'd called about.

"Yea, why?" Mikey asked.

"Hand her your communicator then Mikey."

"Why mine? Raph is closer, why not his?" Mikey complained.

"Raph, if you would?" Donny asked losing the excitement in his voice by the second.

"Sure." Raph answered handing his walkie to me at the same time.

It turns out the screen was big enough to have all three communicator pics on at the same time, so all three turtles still with a walkie stared back at me. "Why's up Don?" I asked growing more suspicious by the second.

"Well... ummm, I may have found a way to get a blood sample, but..."

"Without me being there you can't be 100% sure." I finished. "Where and when Doctor Donny?" I added teasingly.

"I'll send the coordinates to Raph's communicators. Just follow it here to the lab." Don answered.

"Wait, what lab?" I asked already knowing the answer and wishing it wouldn't be.

"Professor Utonium's Lab. He's the only one with a needle that might work." He answered as if it should have been obvious.

"Alright, I'll see what we can do." I sighed before closing the comms lid followed swiftly by Mikey closing his.

"So what now?" Mikey asked concern in his voice and a worried look in his eyes.

"I don't know Mikey." I said before slapping my palm to my forehead. "If I go there now, looking like this, they'll know who I am in an instant."

"I think I've got just the thing, however, you'll have to stick with it throughout your whole stay here or until you decide."

"I might be able to do that, what's the plan?" I asked.

-One hour later outside the Puffs house-

"I take it back, maybe I can't do this. I said fidgeting with the new emerald green stoned ring Jojo had given me. "Are you two sure it looks okay? It looks real?" As long as the ring didn't break or get removed the hologram would stick like glue, but if it slipped off even for a second, I'd have to return to Jojo as soon as possible so he could readjust and reattach the image. Basically what the ring did was hide my green highlights turning them to black and dimmed my eyes to a duller green. It also gave me a pretty good tan look too. Something I never really have been able to by simple sun bathing.

"Perfect, however if asked I'd much rather be starin at the original." Raph answered causing a slight blush to spread across my cheeks, which thankfully because of the cover up couldn't be seen. Mikey nodded enthusiastically at the first part before turning to stare at Raph like he'd grown a second head. Poor Mikey didn't get the whole flirting thing yet I guess hehehe. He recovered quickly though an was pressing the doorbell before I could stop him.

"Wait!" I whispered as the bell rang.

"Oops?" he laughed grinning slightly.

"Hello?" Bubbles asked as soon the door opened.

"Hi!" Mikey said with so much excitement I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Mikeys starting to rub off on me.

"We're here for Donny." I answered simply.

"Awesome! He's with the Professor in the lab downstairs." she said stepping to the side to let us in. "Follow me."

The lab was where it had always been but I followed as if I'd never seen the place before, which to her, I hadn't. "Nice place." Raph said probably to keep the conversation going.

"Thanks, but were thinking of remodeling. Add an extra bedroom or two." She answered as we walked down the stairs to the lab.

"Or two?" Mikey asked.

"Yea, hopefully well find sis and I'm sure she'll want a room for herself too." Bubbles said cheerfully trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Bubbles, what have the Professor and I been telling you. If she wants to come she will. It's not your fault she left anyway." Blossom said cutting into the conversation.

"Yea, I know." Bubbles said sadly before adding in an angry whisper that only a puff could hear, "You did." And just as quickly as the smear had appeared, it vanished and Bubbles was bubbly again.

"Good, you guys found the place." Donny said before guiding the group to a set of tools.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked sitting on the lad table as directed.

"The Professor here has a few enhanced needles on standby for the "just in case" emergencies." Donny replied picking up said needle to show me. "Hopefully your Chemical X isn't too different from the girls here and we can get a sample of blood. If it does work though and you get hurt and lose a lot of blood, we'll need to get more needles to get more blood into you. Which is why we need a blood sample in the first place, to see what blood type you have." While he rambled on an on I watched as he got the things he would need ready.

"Do you really have Chemical X in you too?" Blossom asked, skepticism dripping of every word.

"Yea, she really does." Raph answered more than a little rudely.

"Humph." she huffed rolling her eyes. "I wasn't asking you."

"Grrr." Raphs hand was starting to close into a fist, but before that could happen I slipped my hand into his and squeezed lightly, causing him to look away from her and toward me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Relax, okay? You're making me nervous." I finished with a laugh and a quick glance toward the rubber band Don was now placing around my arm.

"What? You're scared?" He asked smugly. "You can fight a group of foot soldiers and not even blink an eyelash at a group of mutant turtles and yet you're nervous about a needle?" He finished on the verge of tears from hold back his laughter to a snicker.

"Yea, well, nnnnn" I answered childishly sticking my tongue out at him.

"Okay. Hold still and relax. 3... 2..." Donny said before applying the pressure needed. As with the other needles, this one didn't budge either.

"Professor?" Donny asked. The Professor, who had remained silent this whole time, stood from his spot on the far side of the room.

"Perhaps it's just an old needle. I'll get a newer one." He answered on his way to his stash of needles.

"Could it be that she has too much chemical X built up in her system?" Mikey asked drawing everyone's attention to him. Professor stopped in his search and looked at Mikey with shock.

"That could be it." He answered. "How often do you use your gifts?" he asked looking to me.

"Umm… the last time wasn't too long ago." I answered. "I don't like to show off like some." I said a bit softer shooting Blossom a glair.

"Yea, but that was nothing. Beat up a few thugs, flew a little and went invisible." Mikey said as if those things were nothing but warm u.

"You can go invisible?" Bubbles asked in surprise, a look of awe in her blue eyes.

"Yea, but it's easy." I answered feeling a blush form. "I'll teach ya if you want." I added. She smiled one of her old smiles, a real smile, before nodding excitedly.

"I'd love that! Thank you Kameko."

"Kame's fine." I answered.

"So, you haven't used your powers in a while hu?" Blossom asked. Wow, she sure is the smart one hu? Not like that's exactly what we were all just talking about not even 2 seconds ago. Instead of saying something sarcastic and starting a fight, which I would win at, I simply nodded my head in reply. "How about a race?" she asked grinning. She probably thought she had this in the bag.

"Sure."

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	10. Victory

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 10: Victory**

-Outside the Puff house on the sidewalk-

"So, first one around the world and back wins?" Blossom asked not even bothering to try and hide her smug attitude. She thought she had this in the bag. "Or is that too much for you?"

"O, I think I can manage." I said while stretching to get would kink of stink if I pulled a muscle only halfway through this 'race'. "Aren't you going to warm up first?"

"Don't need to." She answered with her arms folded across her chest. "Are you done yet?"

"Sure. So are we just going straight through or what?" I asked jogging in place.

"Straight through once around, you can fly, right?" Could she be any more stuck up? Probably.

"Yea."

"Should I come along as a ref?" Bubbles asked stepping out of the small group toward Blossom and I.

"Sure" I answered smiling while Blossom immediately said "No" at the same time.

"Why not?" Bubbles and I asked before looking at each other a moment later, grinning.

"Fine, but it's a race Bubbles, so keep up." Blossom said, a bit frustrated.

"Okie Dokie! So, from three?" Bubbles asked getting nods from both of us. " 3… 2…" and just before Bubbles said one, Blossom was off.

"Come on Bubbles, let's go." I said shooting off after Blossom.

Both Bubbles and I passed Blossom somewhere around Africa but the whole race was close. She tried to cheat not once but twice just to gain the lead. Once while crossing the Atlantic, where she attempted and failed to 'accidentally' shove me into the water. The only think that did though was cause her to fly head first into the water herself. The second attempt was somewhere near the end of the race, right after we'd entered the US boarders again. She'd thought she could piss me off and have me challenge her to a fight where she would then beat me and finish the race. I ignored her bantering and rolled my to Bubbles questioning glancing which caused her to giggle in understanding.

"And the winner is!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly once we were back in front of the group. "Kameko!"

"I'm impressed," Professor said smiling. "I thought Blossom would win for sure."

"Why? Because she's perfect?" I asked just a little angry at his comment, he always had liked Blossom most.

"I didn't say that Kameko, I just know Blossom. I don't know anything about your powers. I'm sorry." He seemed kind of hurt so I just let the subject drop with a shrug of my shoulders.

"On to the needle problem now?" I asked turning to Donny.

"Way ahead of ya. We set up in the kitchen while you three raced." Donny said leading the group inside. "Which didn't leave us much time to work with." He added with a slight chuckle.

"Yea, sorry bout that." I laughed too.

"So, how do you feel? Any less charged?" professor asked sitting at one of the kitchen chairs. Donny took the one to his left and I did likewise with the chair to Don's left leaving Raph to the last chair and the rest of the small group to stand around the room. Well Blossom and Bubbles kind of floated while the others stood.

"Yea, I guess." I answered extending my arm out to Doctor Donny.

He quickly found a vein and tied the band around my arm. "Ready?" he asked relocating the vein and gently placing the needle against the skin of my arm.

"Ready as I'll ever…" but I'd been cut short of breath as Donny plunged the needle into my arm.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	11. or maybe not

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 11: or maybe not...**

A deep sigh of relief escaped all but one person in the room. All I wanted to do was scream. It was a pain I'd never felt before and had I known, I'd have chosen to have Blossom punch me in my nose and tell them "Here's your damn blood! Just stay the help away from me with that needle!" Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating just a bit, but darn it, that needle hurt!

"Okay, the worst is over. You can relax and stop trying to break the table now." Don whispered in a soothing voice, as if to calm a child. Not realizing is even grabbed the table, I released it slowly to percent any further damages. "That was step 1, nows the fun part." Don said as he grabbed a small glass tube and attached it to the other end of the needle. I have to admit, watching the blood filling the tube was pretty cool as long as i didn't remind myself what it was and where it was coming from. With that in mind, would i willing poke myself with another needle just to watch the liquid fill a small glass tube, do I look like I'm crazy? Heck no I won't be willing doing this any time soon. Once the first tube was nearly filled I thought Don would be done an id be set free, so when he reached for another tube and replaced it with the full one I couldn't help myself.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?! The rest is mine!"

"Ummm no, see I need a few of these. I'll need to check counts, iron, and run a few tests. Plus ill need to see what type of blood you have so I'll know which type you can have in case you lose too much an need it. But don't worry, were almost done and your bloods in good hands." He answered smiling before replacing the second for a third.

He was right, it didn't take very long, but I still didn't get why he needed so much. "All done." He said pulling the needle out and placing gauze over top so it would stop the bleeding.

"Do I get a cute Band-Aid?" I asked smiling up at Donny after checking out the new hole in my arm.

"Red, blue or green fancy wrap?" Professor asked holding up the three rolls of bandage wrap.

"Green please." I answered not catching the glance Blossom and Bubbles shared, or the exchange of smiles between the boys.

"So, you're a green girl hu?" Mikey asked suddenly standing right beside my chair.

"O yea Mikey, I'm totally…: I started giving him the 'hey sexy' look which quickly turned into 'gotcha!' "Not into ya! Dude hehe your way not my type" I finished before feeling obligated to add that his skin or cute stubby three fingers didn't have anything to do with it. "You're like the best big bro I could have Mikey!" this made him smile great big and flex his barely there muscles.

"Mike, please," Raph said chuckling just a little. "Stop before yo hurt yourself."

"O yea Mr. Tough Guy? What? You got better guns then mine? I think not! Nnnnnn! Hnnnn!" Mikey said adding two more flexed muscle poses.

"So." Bubbles said while trying to calm down her laughter. "Who's up for a tour of the town, Puff style?"

"O! Me! Me!" Mikey said with his hand in the air and jumping excitedly from one foot to the other.

"I think I'll pass." Don said holding up a veil of blood to the light. "Lots to do before head home in a few days."

"Wait, I thought you was taking that home to look at." If I sounded worried, it was nothing to how I was feeling. What if the professor took a look at those blood samples? What if he recognized it and matched it with the girls' blood, or with the chemical x from the accident. How am I supposed to explain how my blood matches theirs or the chemicals are nearly if not exactly alike?!

"I don't have the right equipment for your type of blood like the Professor does here… are you alright Kame? You don't look so well." Don asked looking concerned.

"O, I'm alright. Just… just don't let anyone else look at those samples. Wouldn't want them getting into the wrong hands, now would we?" I tried a laugh but it came out all wrong, more like a chough then a laugh.

"Like I said Kame, not to worry, your bloods in good hands."

Bubbles hand rested on my shoulder get my attention "Yea, Kameko, it'll be okay. Plus the Professor will be here to help him out." Her words did help, or maybe it was the gentle smile. Whichever it was, did help a bit, but it was exactly that the Professor would be near my blood that worried me. I hadn't made up my mind of whether or not to stay with the boys or come back home to Townsville for good.

I wouldn't get any more time at the moment either as it seemed since Blossom was obviously oblivious to the moment or wanted to get back to who was and was not going on a tour of the town. "Getting back to the topic of the city tour." She said looking to Leo. "Yes or no?"

"Someone does need to keep Mikey in check." He answered letting the leader inside take over.

"Awesome! Kameko?" Bubbles asked with a smile only Him could, maybe, resist.

"Sure, just as long as we don't go to the zoo." This caused Mikey to laugh and the rest of the group besides Raph to stare. "It's an inside joke."

It didn't take long to have the group going, ready and assembled outside, which was everyone except the Professor and Donny.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	12. Him!

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 12: **_**Him**_**!**

"Okay, so we've seen the old elementary building. We've seen the towns welcome sign. We're not going to the zoo but we did go past it. Anywhere else Bubbles?" Blossom asked looking to said sister.

"The…" but she was cut off by a beeping noise coming from both the girls pockets. "Mayor!" both Blossom and Bubbles said at the same time while pulling out identical video communicators, except the color, which matched the girls' preferred choices.

"What is it Mayor?" Blossom asked in her take charge leader voice.

"Girls! The towns in trouble! Its… _Him_." And then the phones went blank and The Mayors face vanished from the screen.

"Mayor?" Bubbles cried out shaking the device a little as if that would help. "Mayor! Where is he? What I he doing?"

Gently placing my hand on her shoulder, I slowly removed the phone from her hands. "Its going to be okay Bubbles. We'll stop _Him_… all of us, together." I added glancing at the boy who simply nodded silently in agreement.

We were at the Mayor's office in no time. The Mayor, who's hair was sticking in all directions, stammered and stuttered over his words as he read the note left for him.

To sum it up, _Him_ wanted the X-Finders, and if the girls didn't bring every single one to his written location by sunset today, he would punish the girls by harming the people of Townsville. He had even made a comment about having their dear sister in his custody, which I rolled my eye at. I wasn't in his custody or being held prisoner, I knew that, and Mikey and Raph knew that, but Leo, Blossom and Bubbles didn't.

"He's got Buttercup?" Bubbles questioned just before the waterworks hit her.

"But how? Our X-Finder didn't even pick up a single miniscule of signal… unless… You've been jamming our systems!" Blossom concluded pointing an accusing finger my way and fixing me with such hatred in her eyes; 'if looks could kill' I'd be dead, gone, and 6 feet under as of yesterday!

"Whatever, we don't have time to argue. Are we going to stop _Him_ or what?" No wonder I'd left, Blossoms attitude and ego was enough to drive any one crazy.

"Yes _Kameko_, we will stop _Him_." Blossom, who's eyes were flashing red in anger, growled out. "But we don't need your help or advice, right Bubbles?" It wasn't really a question since we all knew what Bossom expected Bubbles to say. So when Bubbles answered wrongly, Blossom nearly lost t. "What do you mean we need the help! We do not, we're the Powerpuff Girls! We can handle anything!"

"No Blossom, not this time." Bubbles, who had never looked more hurt in her life whispered in defeat. "If he really does have Buttercup, were going to need all the help we can get to save her."

"And I've got just the person to help us take _Him_ down." I added, a smug smile spreading across my face at the ingénues idea.

…

"You what! Bubbles asked shocked and looking at me as if I'd just grown another head while Jojo shouted "I will not! For I Mojo Jojo am a symbol of evil and there for cannot assist you in something as good as saving the world." We were all at Jojo's volcano and I'd just hit the group with my brilliant, to me, idea.

"Aww come on Jojo! Pleeaase!" I begged bringing out the sad puppy dog eyes.

"No, do it yourselves." Jojo said sitting back down in his chair, which he'd gotten out of to do his little speech thingy. He really was a cute little money when he did those hehehe. Silly monkey, ranting is for adults.

"I am not Kameko, I am not good like you and the puffs, I am dark, I am evil and I am too buisy working on this very hard, dark and evil word puzzle. Now, if you will… The door is over there, show yourselves to it."

"Trouble with a word puzzle?" Blossom asked walking up behind Jojo to take a look. "Well that one's oversimplification, and that one is generalization, see, they cross at the t there." She said pointing to the paper. "And that one, persuasion, crosses with generalizations r…"

"Stop! Cease! Disease! For this is my puzzle! So I, Mojo Jojo shall be the one to fill in the bubbles!" he hadn't stopped ranting, I just tuned him out.

"Way to go Blossom, you've gone and pissed him off."

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	13. Buttercup?

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 13: Buttercup?**

After Jojo calmed down he was willing to listen. "So you want me to help you beat _Him_, save the town and rescue a supposedly kidnapped Buttercup without any type of reward whatsoever?" Jojo asked still not seeming to understand the plan. He glanced over to me as if I'd lost my mind.

"Jojo" I calmly answered.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked pressing a button which instantly turned his home into the secret layer.

"Ummm…"

"You have a plan, do you not Kameko?" Jojo asked his eyebrow starting to twitch. "Let me guess. You figured the lot of you could simply bust down the front door, tell him to "stop right there" then fight a little before ultimately winning and saving the puffs life?" At this, all three girls nod at the same time. "Pathetic, some things never change."

"What? You've got a better plan?" Blossom asked just a little angered.

"In fact I do." Jojo answered pushing a button which opened a compartment that stored a few small glass containers and purple laser looking guns. Jojo smiled at the questioning look. "The guns are shrink rays and the containers are completely made of unbreakable diamond.

"Shrink and capture? Cool!" Mikey exclaimed before picking up a gun… and then accidently firing it. Luckily it didn't hit anyone.

"Michelangelo!" Leo yelled swiping the gun from his hands before replacing it in the container.

"Sorry"

…

"So I, Blossom and Bubbles will go in, fight and shrink then the boys, using their ninja skills will capture _Him_ before finally freeing Buttercup and saving the town?" I asked once more to clarify the fact that I'd have to fight _with_ Blossom.

"For the 20th time, yes!" Leo answered this time. They've taken turns answering that same question so many times now; I guess they think it's old.

"Okay, Team B, move out. Team Green will stand by till time." And like old times we were headed out for another mission, the only difference, we were leaving from the volcano instead of headed toward it.

"All set up?" Leo asked through his comm. Each of us now had one so that we could get in contact if we'd need to.

"Dude, it just doesn't feel right without Donny." Mikey, sort of, whined into his walkie. We'd decided to just let Donny stay with the Professor since he was probably neck deep into the science and computer world.

"Yea, we know what it's like." Blossom said actually sounding sad. "But it'll be alright."

We had decided to just go straight in and announce our presence while the turtle's snuck in. the plan was that the girls and I would, hopefully, work together to take down _Him_ and shrink him, then call in the boys. Without any real superpowers besides super ninja skills, if that could be considered a superpower, the boys would be a liability and just get in the way or be a very bad distraction.

"Team A…" I stated only to get cut off by Blossom's 'Team B' "Thank you Blossom, Team _B_ is in position, preparing to move out at your signal.

"Over and out." Mikey said. "You've got to say over and out. Mikey, over and out."

"Thank you, Mikey, I had no idea we were pretending to try and beat up _Him_, there for giving us enough time to say…" again I was cut off but by Leo. Why do people keep doing that?!

"Were in position; Team B move out."

We attacked hard and fast, hoping the element of surprise would be our advantage… it wasn't. He'd known from the start what we'd planed. But of course he did, he is _Him_ after all.

"Girls! So nice to see you." He said in his girlish freaky voice.

'And people thought we were freaks at one point. We don't even hold a lit match to his freakishness.' I couldn't but help think at the sound of his voice. 'Not only does he sound freaky but he looks creepy too!

"You should have known you wouldn't stand a chance." We were trapped in a cage made just for us, and _Him_ was smiling like the Cherkassy cat on Christmas day. "And to think you actually thought I had Buttercup."

"You… you mean you don't?" Bubbles asked looking heartbroken at the thought.

"I didn't say I don't have her now little Bubbles, what I mean was that I hadn't at the time. Actually I've got the whole set now, all three trapped like rats, and there's nothing you three little girls can do about it."

"What do you mean all three of us?" Blossom asked in outrage. "She is NOT one of us!"

"O… you don't know? Well here, let me shed some light one the little problem." And just like that the ring on my finger, the very ring Mojo Jojo had gave me to conceal it all, fell to the floor in a cloud of shimmering silver. I could nearly feel the change as the images fell away with the cloud of silver.

"Bu… Buttercup?" Bubbles asked, not quite sure what she was looking at. "Is that really you?"

"Yea… Bubbles… its me."

"But…but your hair? And your clothes?"

"Bubbles! That's enough!" Blossom growled, rendering the girl to silence. "And as for you!" I'd looked at her in anger when she'd shouted at Bubbles and she took that for advantage.

SMACK! The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded throughout the entire room. It wouldn't have surprised me if the boys outside in their hiding spots didn't hear it. "How dare you." Blossom seethed. "How dare you act as if your better than us or don't know us. How dare you leave and hurt your sister and the Professor only to show up again and pull this bull shit!"

"No, Blossom." I didn't have to should to be heard like she did. She'd stopped talking the instant I had started. "How dare you. It's your fault I left in the first place. You gave me no other option, and once again you give me no other option but to leave as soon as all this crap is taken care of. If it hadn't been for Donny, I never would have come back to this hell hole, and it's all because of you and your stuck up smartass attitude! Maybe if you took your head out of your ass long enough to breath, you'd realize that." My words must have worked better than I thought because the expression on her face was priceless.

"Girls, come now, let us not fight." The smile on _Him's_ face seemed to grow larger and larger with each angry word that flew out of our mouths.

"O why don't you just shut up!" I yelled speeding up to the cage and grabbing the bars only to be electrocuted and fall to the floor.

"O, I'm sorry; the bars are wired to go off at the smallest touch. I stole this cage from the Monkey, and you know how he is when it comes to you girls." _Him_ said laughing in his high girlish voice.

"Yea, I do." I whispered, smiling on the inside.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	14. Jojo's Power Pack

Disclaimer: I, Abibit, do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Powerpuff Girls

**Chapter 14: Jojo's Power Punch**

"Buttercup?" Blossom asked which I answered to by looking her way. "I'm sorry." And she meant it. I guess that's all I had really wanted to hear all this time because my heart didn't seem so lonely after she'd said it.

"Me too sis… me too."

"So, what's the plan?" Bubbles asked drawing the attention to her.

Smiling I simply said "Listen up."

…

"_Him_! _Him_! Please help! Blossom and Buttercup… their… their hurting each other!" Bubbles screeched in horror, and we were too. We weren't holding anything back, but we couldn't or he'd know it was fake.

_Him_ came running in, pincher hands at the ready. "Girls! Girls stop that this instant!" he yelled in his girlish voice trying to be over heard amongst all the blasting and yelling. "Girls!" he tried again, his anger finally showing along with his more mannish voice. We stopped fighting instantly but not before releasing a 'rouge' expression which smashed into the main support joint of the cage and caused the whole cage to literally fall apart from its joints. "Oops… did I do that?" I asked in fake innocents as Blossom yelled "Attack!" and like old times, all three of us fell into attack mode.

Blossom attacked first with Bubbles right behind her. They eventually used an old move, the one where two puffs link together and spin in a circle, much like a tornado or twister and ram into the target at full speed. The attack, along with their many punches and laser beam attack which barely seemed to leave a scratch. Not even my enhanced fighting I'd picked up from living in Japan for the past few years seemed to do much.

"Hey Bubbles! I've got a plan, but you need to throw one of your energy blasts at me!" I yelled over the craziness happening around us. She gave me a look that clearly asked if I was alright in the head. "Just do it!" and at that she shrugged her shoulders before throwing a blue ball of energy at me. Catching it with one hand, I pumped up my own green energy while catching Bubbles in the other hand before combining the two together and changing it into a slightly larger bluish-green color. "Blossom?"

"Way ahead of you, here, catch!" she threw her own then, and with a little difficulty, I caught and added hers to the mix, causing it to somehow turn the whole thing to a purplish color.

"I call this the Jojo Power Pack!" I yelled before throwing the whole thing at_ Him_. "And when I say power pack, I mean packed full of power." I added as it exploded into a dazzling display of greens, blues, purples and pinks. However, when the dust finally cleared, _Him_... had vanished. He had gotten away, probably just as the mass of energy had exploded.

"Now what?"

"Now nothing Bubbles. We stopped _Him_, for now, but he'll be back." I answered smiling to Bubbles over the small victory, in more than one way, that we had accomplished this evening.

"And?" Blossom asked.

"We'll be ready for it." I answered.

We gathered the boys and headed back home with Mikey looking down right heartbroken that we hadn't been able to use the 'awesome shrink rays' and complained about how they 'didn't even get to fight at all' the whole way.

To be continued!

Hope ya all liked it, please R&R!


	15. Not Really Goodbye

**Chapter 15: Not Really Goodbye**

We didn't get back to the house until late. We'd decided to stop by Jojo's to drop off his toys and tell him we won.

"Of course you won, for I Mojo Jojo am the one who came up with such plans, for my plans are the best and are never lost when used…" He'd said more and we all nodded along, but I can guaranty you no one paid to much more attention… unless Mikey did. He did seem a little too into his head bobbing. Anyway, we'd decided not to tell him that his plans hadn't gone completely as planed and that most of what we had done was just spur of the moment. We did however take complete blame for his plan not working and that had we been just a little faster, we would have defiantly, without question, shrank and caught him. Which Jojo followed up with another speech about us not being fast enough and had it been him then he'd have gotten _Him_ for sure.

We, the turtles and I, were now headed back to the hotel. I'd told and retold the same story so many times it felt like my life was on repeat and all I could think about was the future and the choices that had to be made. On the one hand were all the answers I wanted and on the other were all the answers that I had to answer a certain way to, no if's an's or but's about it.

When it came to Raph… and the other boys, I wanted to keep in touch, I wanted to keep them close. On the other hand I had to stop _Him_, and if he found out about my bond with the boys… well it wouldn't be pretty. He'd use them against me.

All the answers were laid before me, all ready to be spoken. Now I just needed the courage to take that first step.

"Hey," Raph whispered bumping me lightly on the arm with his elbow. "whatever it is, it'll be alright. Things have a way of working themselves out." Which he was right of course. Things always seemed to work out just the right way. Fate had a plan and there wasn't anything anyone could do to change it. It did make me feel a little better knowing the weight of the world wasn't completely on my own shoulders. I now had the girls and Professor, and all four turtles and Splinter. Everything would turn out okay.

We drove back over to the Puff house the following day and after gathering everyone together in the family room, told them what I'd decided.

I told them that I would be staying here in Townsville. It was my home and it was my job to protect it. Plus _Him_ was still loose, probably haunting the dreams of innocent boys and girls.

With Mikey's sad eyes about to burst into tears, I couldn't help but add that they couldn't get rid of me that easy. I'd be stopping by from time to time to visit. They were just as much a part of my family as the puffs and Professor were.

I'd even told Raph, the night before of course, that he would have been the one I'd miss that most if I couldn't go back. He had protested and said that if it did come down to that then he'd stay here with me but with the threat of _Him_ still lingering out there somewhere, I wouldn't have that.

Now the boys, along with Master Splinter lounging in his seat, had the van packed up and ready to go back home, outside of the Puff House.

"So… you're really _really_ sure you don't want to come home with us?" Mikey asked still looking miserable.

"I'm sure Mikey, I'm needed here." I answered "It's not really goodbye though Mikey. Like I said before, I'll come visit."

I stood outside while they pulled away, waving goodbye, even after they drove down the other side of a hill and disappeared from view.

"You could have gone with them." Bubbles whispered breaking the silence that had settled around us.

"Yea…" I answered which caused Bubbles to frown slightly in sadness. "but then who would let you take them shopping and paint their fingernails?" this cheered her up instantly and she happily went inside to make plans for a shopping trip for tomorrow. 'Plus, I can always go back once this is all taken care of… if only for a little while.'

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or maybe it's just started…**


End file.
